The Assassin and The Consulting Detective
by Wholover151
Summary: When Ziva is working on a case in London and the team are called in to help, how will the team react to her new love life, and more importantly, how will Tony.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm back with this random fic about Sherlock and Ziva.. don't really know where it's going it's a sort of spur of the moment type thing. It was written to _hopefully _ get rid of my writers block for _A Visit from The Doctor_, so that will be on the back burner as they say! FYI the "met" is slang for the Metropolitan Police.**

**I don't own NCIS or Sherlock they belong to CBS and the BBC! I only own whatever I made up.**

**PS. The _italics_ are thoughts.**

* * *

It had been a long day in the bull-pen and Ziva was still in London. Apparently the director wanted her to go there and help the met on whatever case they were working on. The team had been working cold cases for three weeks and Tony wished that the criminals could be a little more considerate and do something that they could investigate. The team had a temporary replacement for Ziva who's name was Lola Dermonte. She was small, attractive, with brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin. she was constantly hitting on Tony but for some reason he could only think about Ziva.

"Gear up!" Gibbs' voice boomed through the bull-pen as he ran down the stairs towards the team.

"Where was going Boss?" Tony asked as he grabbed his stuff.

"London. Pack a bag, flight leaves early tomorrow." His replied while walking towards the elevator to tell Abby, Ducky and Palmer.

"London? Isn't that were Ziva is? Oh god I hope she's ok!" McGee said as the elevator dinged and they walked in.

* * *

London

"Sherlock. You can't expect me to go shopping all the time." John complained to Sherlock who was to "busy" with experiments to go.

"John's right Sherlock. You can't expect him to go all the time." A female voice said from behind Sherlock as she wrapped her arms around his waist and placed a kiss to his neck. "Why don't I come with you?"

"Fine. But he's going next time." Sherlock huffed.

"God. I've never seen him give in to anyone. Not even me!" John joked.

"See you later John!" she called on her way down the stairs.

* * *

The plane ride was excruciatingly long, and the team then had to endure the beautiful London traffic at midday. When the arrived at the station, they were quickly introduced to Detective Inspector Lestrade, Sergeant Donovan and Anderson. Soon after Sherlock, Molly, John and Ziva walked into Lestrade's office.

"Oh look it's the freak, his friend and his girlfriend." Donavon said sarcastically.

'_Girlfriend!' _ Tony thought. He could feel a hint of jealousy building up, but pushed it aside.

"Don't use sarcasm Donovan. It doesn't become you." Ziva retorted. Sherlock and John tried hard to suppress a laugh but failed, and burst out laughing.

"Don't use sarcasm. It doesn't become you." Donavon mocked. She was opened her mouth to speak but Lestrade cut her off.

"If you're done. These are the guys that will be helping us on the navy killer case."

"Oh ok. I'm Dr John Watson. And this is Sherlock Holmes, Dr Molly Hooper and obviously you all know Ziva." John said smiling.

"Ok well, I'm Gibbs, that's DiNozzo, McGee, our ME Dr Mallard, his assistant Jimmy Palmer and our forensic Abby." Gibbs said.

"So Zi. I assume you have something for me?" Lestrade asked casually.

'_Zi?' she doesn't even let me call her that.' _ Tony huffed inwardly.

"Yup. Uniforms just found another body. Guess this is a joint investigation then Gibbs." She said before walking out closely followed by Sherlock, John, Molly and Lestrade.

"Guess that was our queue. Come on then." Anderson said none too enthusiastically.

* * *

When the team reached the crime scene they were surprised to find only DI Lestrade, Molly, Donavan and Anderson there. Ducky walked over to the body to help the young doctor with her work, McGee went to bag and tag with Abby, and Tony took sketches. Shortly after a London cab pulled up and out got John, Sherlock and Ziva.

"Making it a habit of being late to a crime scene eh David?" Gibbs joked.

"No Gibbs, and if you must know John forgot his coat." She said embracing Gibbs and a father-daughter like hug.

"Nice to see you Ziver." He said affectionately.

"You too Gibbs."

While all this was happening, Sherlock proceeded to examine the crime scene, taking out his magnifying glass, and scanning the second body for anything relevant.

"John, Zi, Lestrade!" He shouted.

"Yeah!" they shouted back whilst jogging over to him. Everyone else moving to join them.

"This body was moved, between five to six hours ago. He was knocked unconscious by some sort of gas, possibly chloroform, he was then hit repeatedly over the head with a baseball bat, stabbed in the stomach and then shot in the chest for good measure. He was shot by a-"

"Left handed shooter with a Sig Sauer P226, 9mm round strait through the heart. He was unhappily married, say two kids, three dogs and a cat-"

"He was in some sort of law enforcement, but the badge has been ripped off the pocket, his suit is too big, and the top part of the trouser is worn, but the soles of his shoes are scuffed, so he has a job which involves a lot of sitting down but a small portion of walking. So he was a-"

"Security guard. The badge has been ripped off the pocket to make his workplace unidentifiable. But, the closest place that involves security and that co-insides with the tide etc. is the National History Museum. And a high profile piece was just stolen from the Ancient China exhibit. So we then assume that he knows something about the theft."

"Very good Miss David." Sherlock said proudly.

The team, who had just been watching the conversation between Sherlock and Ziva, were standing on the River bed mouth agape, wondering how the hell they could deduce something from just looking at it for like three seconds and how and when did Ziva learn to do it.

"So basically, were looking for a missing security guard from the National History Museum." John summed up for Lestrade and the team.

"Ok Let's find him." Lestrade said.

* * *

**Ok! So that's it for now. Not sure if I should continue... what do you think?**

**Reviews make me happy. And then I'll write more!**

**Wholover11 3 xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Extremely sorry that it took so long to update but school and, well, life in general got in the way, and my computer went all funny, so here it goes!**

**I don't own NCIS or Sherlock blah, blah, blah...**

* * *

_The team, who had just been watching the conversation between Sherlock and Ziva, were standing on the River bed mouth agape, wondering how the hell they could deduce something from just looking at it for like three seconds and how and when did Ziva learn to do it._

"_So basically, were looking for a missing security guard from the National History Museum." John summed up for Lestrade and the team. _

"_Ok, let's find him." Lestrade said._

* * *

The team had met the victim, Larry Stevenson's family who indeed had two children and was unhappily married to his wife Rebecca, or Becky for short. She cried allot, but Gibbs, Ziva and Sherlock were all under the impression that they were some what forced and there was a hint of joy in her voice, which seeped through the façade of sadness. Sherlock and Ziva found themselves talking about it as they walked hand in hand down to the morgue to discover what Ducky and Molly had.

"Well. She didn't seem to be that affected." Ziva said to Sherlock.

"No, but I suppose that with three dogs and one cat, one can't be to emotional." He replied. Ziva didn't know whether the sentence was funny or whether the fact that Sherlock had actually said something like that actually made her laugh, but she found that she couldn't stop. A wide grin broke out on to Sherlock's face as he too began laughing.

Gibbs, his team, Ducky and Molly were in the morgue and they could hear their laughs from outside. Tony looked like he'd been slapped and began to feel jealous, Ziva would never laugh so freely with him, never. He began to wonder what was so special about this guy. _'Sure he was a genius and he could work out your entire life story by just looking at you for a few seconds, but he couldn't shoot straight or make as many movie references as he could. No. I'm better.'_ Tony thought.

"So Mol, Ducky, what have you got for us?" Ziva asked still smiling.

"Well, you both were right. He was indeed shot straight through the heart with a nine millimetre Sig Sauer P226 by a left handed shooter." Ducky said.

"And he had bruising on his left thigh and forearm. We're not quite sure how he got them yet." Molly added.

"Ok. Thanks." Sherlock said on his way out.

"Where's he off to?" Ducky asked.

"The lab." Ziva replied as she too walked, no skipped, towards the door.

"Was she skipping?" Abby asked bewildered.

"Well, she certainly had a spring in her step." Ducky replied also

"How the hell did she know all of this stuff about the Vic, and when did she learn to do it?" McGee asked.

"I think this Sherlock guy has rubbed off on her." Gibbs said as he too exited the morgue, "Oh and DiNozzo. Your face looks like the back end of a cat." He said. This was closely followed by a fit of laughter from McGee which earned him a rather hard slap to the back of his head. They all could have sworn that there was a hint of pride in Gibbs' voice when he said the first part. Tony however was not impressed. He didn't find it fair that she could be so comfortable, so open, with someone she had only knew for a couple of months. She'd known him for over seven years, and not once had she told him about what happened in Somalia, or with Michael, or CIRay. Sure she was beginning to open up to him about things, but this guy waltzes in and whisks her away from him. If only he'd have told her sooner. Maybe that would be him instead of that Sherlock guy. "DiNozzo!" Gibbs' voice broke through his train of thought. "You comin'?"

"Yeah Boss!"

"Then get your ass over here! Let's find Lestrade, see if he's found anything." he said walking out the door..

* * *

**The Lab **

When Ziva walked in Sherlock was already looking through the microscope. Not that she would've expected any different.

"What you looking at?" she asked.

"The substance found on the Vic's trousers."

"Fair enough."

"Here, come see. What does that look like to you?" he asked once she began looking through the scope.

"Polycarbonate... What the hell is that doing on his trousers?"

"Don't know. But it's in powdered form... strange." He said as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Time to go home I think."

"Yes, yes it is." She said standing up, placing a quick kiss to his lips.

Tony was stood outside, rage and jealousy flowing through his veins. _'That should've been me. No.' _ He thought. _'That should be me."_

"Tony... What are you doing?" Abby asked as she waltzed up to him.

"Hmm.. oh I was just...umm..."

"Staring jealously at Ziva?"

"Something like that." He mumbled.

"She's happy. The happiest I've ever seen her since Somalia. Be happy for her Tony." She said sternly. Tony knew that there was no use arguing with her, but he thought that she was throwing the word _'happy'_ around a lot, so he simply nodded and walked away. Abby smiled sadly, before joining him on his way up to the squad room.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked after Tony had just rounded the corner and slammed into Gibbs causing him not only to drop the pile of paperwork he was carrying, but also to spill his cup of coffee. McGee and Abby gasped simultaneously.

"Watch where you're going DiNozzo." Ziva said smugly, clearly amused with the scene in front of her.

"Hey, Zi!" Lestrade called from the other side of the room. "I'm just leaving now. I could give you a lift if you want?"

"No. it's alright. I'll catch a cab."

"Sure? I mean it's no bother really, it's not to far out of my way, and Sherlock has probably stole some evidence or something again which I probably will need to get back-"

"Or pry it out of his cold dead hands after either me, you or John has shot him for being such a pain in the ass."

"Yes that too." He replied with a laugh. "So about the lift?"

"Sure." She replied grabbing her coat. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Tra" Lestrade said with a warm smile. **(AN: **_**"Tra" **_**is basically a word for goodbye. We say it in Wales. And before any of you say anything, I know Lestrade isn't Welsh, but I just thought the word was appropriate) **

* * *

"Ah, Ziva dear. How are you?" Mrs Hudson asked her as she walked through the door of 221B Baker Street.

"Fine. I just had a small argument with Lestrade about Sherlock having evidence an all, but there we go."

"I'll bring some tea up for you all later dear. It may help you relax."

"Thank you Mrs Hudson."

"No problem love."

And with that Ziva climbed the stairs to join Sherlock and John, and Mrs Hudson began preparing the tea.

* * *

**So! There we go! Your thoughts? Please R&R! **

**Wholover151**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I hope you all haven't died of shock... Sorry about MASSIVE delay. I didn't have any internet for like 3 months... But now it's back! so I'll now commence with my updating!**

**I still don't own anything, apart from the characters I made up (Which apparently hasn't happened yet...)**

* * *

"_Ah, Ziva dear. How are you?" Mrs Hudson asked her as she walked through the door of 221B Baker Street._

"_Fine. I just had a small argument with Lestrade about Sherlock having evidence an all, but there we go."_

"_I'll bring some tea up for you all later dear. It may help you relax."_

"_Thank you Mrs Hudson."_

"_No problem love."_

_And with that Ziva climbed the stairs to join Sherlock and John, and Mrs Hudson began preparing the tea._

* * *

A few long uneventful weeks followed for the trail went cold, as did the weather, and soon enough it was only a few days until Christmas. Leon (the director of NCIS) had been very kind and had secured the NCIS team with a flat close to Sherlock's and Lola Dermonte had flown in per the director's request. Sherlock and Ziva had grown closer per day, much to Tony and Molly's displeasure, and John had befriended Abby, much to McGee's disliking (whether he admitted it or not), and they had grown closer too.

Gibbs was in Lestrade's office one cold night when the snow fell not only from the sky but it ventured out from the whitewashed arms and hands of the trees and bushes in London town and they found themselves talking.

"So what's this Sherlock guy's story?" Gibbs asked leaning back into his chair further, taking a long welcomed sip of the scolding coffee.

"Sherlock? Well I'm not entirely sure to be honest. Um... his brother, Mycroft, is quite high up in the government; some might even say he is the government because he has immense power. That's all I can tell you about his family really. He was quite closed off from society and almost completely absorbed himself in his work until Ziva came along. She was a godsend honestly. She's been really good to him and John, she was the only one, apart from John obviously, who really spoke to him. That did him the world of good."

"Yeah, she's like that Ziva."

"I can tell you think of her as a daughter. And I can tell you Mrs Hudson, their land lady, has really warmed to her and she thinks of her as a daughter just as much as she thinks of the boys as her sons." He said with a soft smile on his face.

"She's a good person. I just hope her demons don't catch up with her."

"Why? What do you mean?"

"Well... she used to work for Mossad and her father was the director. He'd continuously send her on dangerous missions. Once he even left her to die in Somalia when she was captured by terrorists."

"Oh God..."

"I know. But she's killed so many people and done so many things all because of he father's orders. It's a wonder no one has ever come after her yet."

"Well all we can do is hope that they never do."

* * *

**The next Day**

Ziva and Sherlock were sitting at opposite sides of the room when John walked in from shopping; after all it was his turn. Ziva's skirt was ruffled considerably and Sherlock's jacket was in the corner of the room tangled in Ziva's high heels, his hair was dishevelled, his buttons were done up wrong and a few too many were undone towards the top.

"What are you doing?" John asked, suspiciously eyeing the two.

"Reading." Sherlock said flatly holding up his book so that John could see.

"Reading?"

"Yup." Ziva stated matter-of-factly not looking up from a book of her own.

"Mmhmm" John replied sceptically.

"Ah John, there you are." Mrs Hudson said entering the room. "Oh... am I interrupting something?" She answered noticing the state of the other two occupants of the room.

"No." Sherlock and Ziva replied quickly.

"I think we should go downstairs now Mrs Hudson." John said eyeing the two suggestively.

Mrs Hudson noticed the look John gave them and gave a smug smile, and a look that could rival John's in its suggestiveness, before going downstairs with John closing the door behind him as he left.

"Do you think they'll ever believe we were reading?" Sherlock asked once they were out of earshot.

"Doubt it. But hey, where's the fun it that?" She asked placing her book on the coffee table beside her before walking over to the sofa Sherlock was sitting on and began to undo the buttons of his shirt. Little did they know that John and Mrs Hudson were eavesdropping out side the door.

"Let's resume where we left off shall we." He asked huskily standing up. Ziva only gave a hum of contempt before kissing him passionately her fingers making light work of the shirt as he undid the bow on the back of her green dress, which hugged her figure well, slowly sliding it down her shoulders, the silky fabric falling from her petite frame to the floor revealing her toned figure.

Outside, after about an hour of listening to the two, John looked as if he was going to throw up and Mrs Hudson was smiling like a loony.

"Well... I guess we were right about the whole sex thing." John said shifting uncomfortably.

"It's all very romantic isn't it?"

"More like disturbing." He said with a cringe. "Well they didn't do a good job of hiding it did they?"

"Not really, no."

"How'd you fancy a cuppa then Mrs Hudson?" He said, changing the subject.

"Yes that would be very nice John."

"C'mon then. We'll leave them to it then shall we?" And with that they stood up and descended the stairs to make some tea and to get as far away from the couple as possible.

* * *

**Later that day - St Bart's Hospital**

"You two have fun earlier did you?" John asked waltzing into the lab where both Sherlock and Ziva were sitting testing some thing or another. They both shared an almost nervous glance as Ziva shifted the pipette between her fingers and Sherlock turned to the microscope with renewed interest.

Tony, Gibbs and Lestrade entered the lab and the uncomfortable atmosphere hit then like a ton of bricks.

"We'll come back." Lestrade said retreating back towards the door.

"No!" Ziva shouted before softening her tone. "I mean, no, no, it's fine."

"What can I do for you Detective Inspector?" Sherlock asked politely, abruptly confusing all other occupants of the room.

"See Sherlock. Was it really that hard?" Ziva asked as if she was talking to a child.

"Yes." He said bluntly causing a slight chuckle form Ziva. The confusion on the others faces quickly morphed into amusement.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Lestrade asked noticing the way Ziva was staring at the table like it was the most interesting thing in the world, her cheeks flushed, and Sherlock was looking through the microscope like the substance he was looking at would vanish at any second.

"Well..." John said, drawing out the word. "We were just talking about how much _fun_ Ziva and Sherlock had earlier!" He added, putting an extremely over-the-top emphasis on the word fun, as Sherlock cleared his throat loudly signalling John to shut up. Unfortunately for the couple it didn't take a genius to work out what John was referring to.

The look on the other's faces was priceless. Lestrade was struggling to stifle a laugh, Gibbs was smirking and Tony was obviously incredibly angry and jealousy was evident in his eyes. Suddenly a loud bang was heard from the other room, startling everyone present.

"What the hell was that?" Gibbs asked.

"No idea..." Lestrade answered his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"That would probably be Abby and McGee next door..." Ziva said rolling her eyes.

"Why what are they doing?" Tony chimed in.

"I'm not entirely sure." Sherlock stated not looking up from his work. The door swung open revealing Abby and a soot covered McGee.

"Sorry! The tray of soot and things from the fireplace at the crime scene fell off the table and sort of exploded..." Abby said sheepishly.

"Yeah." McGee said gesturing to himself. "And it went all over me!"

Ziva, Sherlock and John all shared a look before bursting out laughing, both Ziva and Sherlock clamping their hand over their mouths in a vain attempt to stop laughing and John turning his head away while he tried to calm himself.

"Hey. It's not funny." McGee said exasperated.

"Sorry McGee, but it is..." Gibbs said, his voice laced with laughter. The laugh Lestrade had been holding in had escaped but was quickly masked with a coughing fit. With a huff he left the room followed closely by a giggling Abby.

* * *

**So there we have it! Not happy with the end but hey it's like 2am here in rainy Wales! I hope to update soon! **

**Wholover151 **


End file.
